Acak
by Ezzziiiw
Summary: Kembaran dari fic 'Random', SasukeXGeen. AU, OC, diharapkan untuk membaca Random terlebih dahulu seandainya membingungkan. Baca ya teman.. ripiu yah teman.. :D maaf karena Summary-nya menyedihkan T,T


**2**

**Acak**

**Disclaimer**: chara yang ada (Selain Geen, Mum, Dad, dan oc lainnya) bukanlah milik Unk-gu G-jiy. Mereka semata-mata milik Masashi Kishimoto :D

**Warning**: Ini kembarannya 'Random' kalo semisal gak ngerti, disarankan untuk baca Random terlebih dahulu... AU, Oc, waktunya gak begitu jelas, lebih banyak dialog dibanding deskripsi, dan standar warning lainnya. Jika ada kemiripan, sungguh itu bukanlah hal yang eji sengaja.

**Eji's notes**: Hai! Mudah2an sodara kembar 'Random' ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan dan permintaan teman2 yang mengusung poster 'Sekuel dunk ji!' untuk chapter 11 random, hehehe… terdiri dari 9 fic pendek. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah menyumbangkan ripiunya untuk chap11 random. Oh ya, humorku memudaaaar T,T Maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Dan… Selamat membaca Kawan! ^^

-G-G-G-

**Amanat? Nah Loh?**

Geen tertunduk lesu. Dipandanginya semua orang yang kini berada di ruang pertemuan secara bergantian. Semua ekspresi tergambar di sini, ekspresi ingin tahu, malu-malu, stoic, cengengesan, cuek, dan sebagainya.

Ah, masa depanku suram…

"Selamat malam para tetua semua, serta semua kerabat yang bisa hadir bersama kami di sini untuk merayakan kesembuhan Ayah pasca-kecelakaan mobil kemarin," ujar Temari membuka suara. Sebenarnya Ayah belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi pihak rumah sakit telah memperbolehkan Ayah untuk rawat jalan, dan untuk itu kak Temari merasa perlu merayakannya. Selain maksud terselubung lain, tentunya.

"Selain itu, kami juga bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan dua orang calon anggota baru di keluarga kita…"

Benarkan apa kataku? Ini maksud terselubungnya.

"Semua mungkin sudah mengenal sosok yang pertama." Temari menoleh kepada Hinata, semua yang berada di ruangan ini mengangguk paham, pertanda mereka semua memang benar-benar telah mengenal gadis itu. "Dan yang kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa ditunjuk pun semua juga sudah tahu orang yang dimaksud karena dia satu-satunya orang asing di sini.

Aneh, bukannya menatap si setan brengsek itu, semua malahan menatapku penasaran, seolah-olah berpikir, '_si Geen pakai pelet macam apa untuk menggaetnya?_' atau mungkin '_kasihan sekali pria ini, pasti dia dipaksa keluarganya untuk berhubungan dengan Geen_'. Aku juga menyadari cengiran Kankurou melihat ekspresiku.

'Tch, tunangan macam apa yang melepaskan tunangannya dengan sangat ikhlas kepada laki-laki lain?' gerutu Geen di dalam hati sambil tak lupa membalas cengiran Kankurou dengan mata yang melotot dan mulut yang terkatup masam.

"Jadi akan ada pertunangan ganda ya?" tanya salah seorang bibiku dengan semangat ibu-ibu arisan yang tengah menanti sebuah gossip hot. Ayah mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan pertanyaan Bibi dan mungkin semua keluarga besar kami.

"Maaf," sela Gaara. "Kami tak menolak ke arah yang lebih serius seperti itu, hanya saja kami memilih untuk tidak terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan, kami ingin memulai kembali dari awal." Gaara menatap Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya sebelum melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Agar tidak terulang kesalahan dimasa lalu."

"Kami harap semua dapat mengerti akan keputusan kami," ucapnya datar tanpa tersirat sebuah nada pengharapan.

Aku lirik Ayah yang duduk di ujung meja. Ayah hanya mengangguk maklum. Tsk, ini gak adil!

"Ayah, kalau gitu aku juga menolak rencana Ayah untuk menjodohkanku dengan pria ini." Geen menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan dengannya. "Ayolah Ayah, aku masih sangat muda untuk hal seperti ini, lagi pula aku tak begitu mengenalnya, yang benar saja jika aku harus terikat dengannya, aku gak mau! Selain itu apa gak ane-"

"Geen! Jaga sikapmu!" potong Mum dengan wajah merah padam, perpaduan dari rasa marah dan kesal yang tertahan, serta rasa malu atas sikapku di depan para tetua. Dad yang duduk di samping Mum hanya tersenyum geli. Kelihatannya melihat Mum marah-marah akibat ulahku adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi beliau.

"Apa maksudmu nak? Bukankah kalian tengah menjalin hubungan?" tanya salah seorang tetua yang selalu menyisir jenggotnya dengan syahdu ketika berbicara.

"Itu..."

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke memotong omongan Geen.

"Geen, jangan bertingkah memalukan seperti itu, kau tidak boleh mengingkari hubunganmu dengannya." Ayah membuka suara.

Siapa yang mengingkari? Aku jujur kok!

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah, saya rasa Geen hanya merasa malu dan masih belum siap dihadapkan pada hal yang serius seperti ini," ujar Sasuke tenang.

Aish… sejak kapan kau memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan ayah?

"Baiklah, terserah kalian. Lagipula aku sudah bosan memaksamu Geen."

Nah loh, tumben Ayah gak memperpanjang masalah.

"Aku percayakan Geen kepadamu, jaga Geen selama ia berada di Konoha," amanat Ayah kepada Sasuke.

Nah loh?

**Mengapa?**

"Teme, lo serius jadian sama si Geen?" tanya Naruto membuntuti Sasuke di belakang. "Emangnya apa sih yang lo suka dari si Geen? Bukannya selama ini dia gak ada manis-manisnya sama lo? Bukannya kalian selalu ribut ya? Gue dengar dari adik kelas, lo putus sama Hinata gara-gara dia ya? Terus Hinatanya gimana?"

Bosan mendengar cercaan pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Memandang masam kepada Naruto, mengancam teman baiknya itu melalui tatapan lo-ngomong-lagi,-jangan harap besok-lo masih-hidup, sebelum kembali jalan meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerakkan tangannya di depan mulut, bersikap seolah-olah tengah menutup rapat 'resleting' mulutnya.

Mengapa? Ya, mengapa harus dengan gadis cebol itu? Dia biasa saja, tidak begitu cantik, tidak pula bisa dibilang imut, bahkan jauh dari kata sopan dan baik hati. Jadi mengapa?

**Bisnis**

Hm, kemana Karin? Bukankah tadi dia bilang mau ke kamar mandi? Aishh… dasar lelet. Apa mungkin dia meninggalkanku?

"Hinata? oh tentu saja bukan!"

Hm? Itu suara Karin, berbicara dengan siapa itu anak? Aku julurkan kepalaku melewati tembok, berusaha mengintip dari tempat aku berdiri. Karin tengah berbicara dengan tiga orang cewek yang seingatku adalah alumni dari sekolah kami. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka, mereka adalah trio pendiri klub pengagum Sasuke. Senpai-senpai yang tanpa malu mengidolakan kohainya dan mengikrarkan diri untuk selalu setia mengidolakan Sasuke meski mereka lulus dari sekolah ini.

"Bukan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya senpai yang badannya begitu semampai, sehingga membuat Karin menengadahkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah senpai itu.

Karin mulai berlagak sok tahu dan sok akrab, "yah Senpai, masa' gak tau, Sasuke dan Hinata kan udah putus. Malahan sekarang udah ada penggantinya loh Senpai!"

"Siapa?" tanya yang lain, kali ini pemimpin dari trio itu, senpai cantik yang pernah 'nembak' Sasuke di bandara, ketika Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Konoha.

"Kalau aku kasih tau, senpai-senpai pasti gak bakalan percaya deh." Karin menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot. "Dia itu bener-bener di luar kriteria 'cewek idaman'!" promosi Karin lebih lanjut yang membuatku makin panas dingin.

Buseeet dah ini anak, dia mau manas-manasin mereka apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka mengeroyokku? Bukannya apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ingin menangani dan menambah koleksi masalah.

"Iya dia itu siapa?" desak senpai ketiga tidak sabar.

Karin akan menjawab ketika secara tiba-tiba, ada burung yang buang hajat sambil terbang, sehingga 'hajat'nya itu mengenai pundak Karin. Indera perasa Karin pun berkerja, membuatnya menoleh ke pundaknya.

Sreet…

Sebelum matanya bertemu dengan noda yang ada di pundaknya, matanya terlebih dahulu menangkap sosokku. "Nah, itu dia orangnya. Geen! Ada yang nyariin elo!"

Aish… bakalan ribet nih.

"Mm, hai!" sapaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan secara kaku.

"Oh, jadi kau," ujar sang leader sambil menilaiku dan mencibirku. Mereka bertingkah merendahkan dan bermaksud untuk mengintimidasiku.

"Hehe, pasti Karin berkata hal yang tidak-tidak pada senpai semua." Karin bermaksud untuk membantah, tetapi aku langsung memotong nya, "eh, mending lo ke kamar mandi gih, bersiin dulu deh itu yang ada di bahu lo, gak enak banget baunya."

Karin menatap bahunya horror, sebelum berteriak histeris dan ngacir ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jadi… ada yang bisa aku bantu? Foto atau informasi tentang Sasuke mungkin?" tawarku.

"Maksudnya?" tanya mereka kompakan. Aku temukan raut-raut heran di wajah mereka.

"Ah, senpai, gak usah malu, biasanya kalau ada orang yang mencariku, pasti ujung-ujungnya pengen membeli hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, seperti ini contohnya."

Aku mengeluarkan salah satu paket koleksiku. Mereka yang awalnya berwajah masam langsung sumringah dan kelihatannya melupakan niat mereka untuk melabrakku.

"Kyaaa… so cute!"

"Ahh, mau dong…!"

"Mau! Harganya berapa?"

Aku tersenyum puas. Hahaha, cara ini selalu sukses meluluhkan hati fans Sasuke yang rada sangar kepadaku. Dari musuh berubah menjadi pelanggan. Bahkan kelihatannya sekarang mereka lupa dengan info yang diberikan Karin tadi.

Aku sebutkan sejumlah angka. "Kurang deh Geen, masa' harganya segitu?"

"Weis, maaf nih, yang ini gak bisa kurang. Perhatiin deh gambarnya, langka banget kan? Ini koleksi satu-satunya, senpai gak bakalan nyesel deh beli yang satu ini."

"Tapi…"

"Si Karin malah mau beli foto ini seharga dua kali lipat!" seruku sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari. "Kalau gak mau ya gak apa-apa juga, toh ini aslinya pesenan orang," ujarku mengeluarkan salah satu jurus tarik ulur.

"Mmm, i…ya deh kalo gitu."

Aku pun tersenyum lebar menyodorkan foto-foto eksklusif Sasuke yang tengah sleepy beauty, mataku pun makin berbinar ketika menerima beberapa helai uang yen dari calon klien tetapku ini.

Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri selama menjadi 'tahanan' Sasuke, jualan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke kepada penggemar fanatiknya. Foto, baju, parfum, apapun itu permintaan kliennya akan aku penuhi dengan senang hati.

**Hadiah**

Sasuke mengamati tingkah Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar memandangi setangkai mawar merah yang ada ditangannya. "Ini untuk Sakura!" jelasnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Sasuke. "Kau tau? Cewek itu lama-kelamaan pasti akan luluh jika kau memperlakukannya secara istimewa dan memberinya kejutan-kejutan serta hadiah-hadiah yang manis." Sasuke melemparkan pandangan meragukannya kepada Naruto. Mana buktinya?

"Tinggal menunggu waktu, sebentar lagi Sakura pasti akan menerima cintaku!" ujarnya dengan keyakinan penuh dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Hadiah ya?

…

…

"Nih!"

Geen menatap Sasuke bingung dan lalu kembali menatap tangan Sasuke yang menyodorkan sekuntum mawar merah. "Hah?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyodorkan tangannya beserta bunga mawar itu kepada Geen.

"Aku bukan Ino, aku tidak begitu menyukai bunga. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku benci bunga mawar, terutama mawar merah!"

…

…

Sebuah novel tergeletak di hadapan Geen setelah seseorang melemparkannya kepada Geen dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. "Untukmu," ujar seseorang itu.

"Apa tampangku seperti seorang kutu buku?" tanya Geen retoris sebelum mengabaikan Sasuke dan kembali menyantap bentonya.

…

…

"Mana gelang yang kemarin aku berikan?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Gelang yang kemarin aku berikan kepadamu!"

"Oh… yang itu. Sepertinya hilang saat aku mandi, mungkin hanyut atau apa… gitu, entahlah," jawab Geen cuek.

Tch!

…

…

"Teme, lo gak ngasih sesuatu untuk si Geen? Bukankah hari ini anniversary kalian? Satu bulan jadian kan?"

"Jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu dariku, dia pasti akan datang sendiri memintanya. Percuma jika memberikannya sesuatu yang tidak ia butuhkan."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sambil bergumam, "terserah kau lah."

"Setan pikun! Minta uangmu dunk…"

See? Dia tak butuh hadiah, yang dia butuhkan hanya uang, ckckck benar-benar cewek matre.

**Uchiha**

'Berpakaianlah yang rapi dan jangan lupa masak!'

Huh? Berpakaian rapi? Memang aku mau kemana? Cuma kerumahnya kan? Lalu apa maksudnya menyuruhku masak? Dia mau makan di sini? Tch, emang aku istrinya? Aku bersedia ikut dengannya saja mestinya dia sudah bersyukur.

Ting tong…

Dengan malas Geen bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju depan flatnya, bermaksud untuk membuka pintu yang disinyalir akan menemukan si bungsu Uchiha di sana. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, benar saja, Sasuke telah berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu menatap dengan tatapan menilai kepada Geen, men-scanning dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Rambut pendek berantakan seperti diterpa tornado, mata sembab dilingkari zona hitam, wajah kusam dengan garis-garis tipis bekas tidur, mulut tengah mengemut sebatang lollipop, t-shirt lusuh dengan gambar bunga matahari yang telah pudar, celana pendek selutut yang juga tak kalah lusuhnya; ada robekkan kecil di bagian kiri, dan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala babi.

"Kau lupa pesanku?" tanya Sasuke, jelas ada nada kesal di dalam ucapannya. Geen mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kelihatannya kau juga tidak masak seperti yang aku perintahkan." Sasuke kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tak ada waktu, Kaa-sannya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengulur-ulur waktu. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" tukas Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Geen.

"Eh, eh… Aku belum mandi, dan yang terpenting, flatku belum di kunci!" protes Geen sambil menuruni tangga mengikuti Sasuke yang menariknya di depan. "Suruh saja tetanggamu untuk menguncinya, dan mandi ataupun tidak tak menolongmu banyak." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Tch!

. . .

Ibu dan anak sama saja, bahkan satu keluarga mungkin mempunyai sifat dan sikap yang tak jauh beda. Mereka memandangiku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk asing yang nyasar ke kediaman mereka.

"Lebih cantikan Hinata-chan," ujar Mikoto-san membuka suara, sedangkan yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Dan juga tentu saja Hinata-chan lebih rapi dan anggun," tambah beliau. Kali ini aku ikut mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kau bisa masak? Kalau Hinata-chan jago masak, masakannya lezat," ujar beliau lagi, dan lagi-lagi membandingkanku dengan Hinata. Hey, apa-apaan ini? Tes calon menantu?

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali yang dibalas dengan pandangan skeptis dari mereka. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika keluarganya melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepadanya. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, Mikoto-san menggiringku ke dapur, dan memintaku menunjukkan kebolehanku dalam memasak.

Sembari mengamatiku memasak, mereka melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku anak keberapa, bagaimana prestasiku di sekolah, tinggal dimana, dan pertanyaan remeh temeh lainnya. Beberapa jawabanku menimbulkan kerutan di dahi mereka. Tetapi anehnya sang kepala keluarga terlihat tertarik mengintrogasiku ketika kukatakan siapa nama kedua orang tuaku. Ternyata Fugaku-san juga penggemar lukisan Dad, Ayah yang memperkenalkan beliau dengan Dad.

"Cara memasakmu berantakkan," kritik wanita satu-satunya yang menyandang predikat Uchiha di rumah ini. Geen hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek sambil meneruskan kegiatannya mengaduk kare. Setelah memastikan masakannya matang, Geen mematikan kopor dan lalu berbalik menghadap ke semua Uchiha. "Aku selesai," ucapnya sebelum berlalu dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Kepalanya kemudian menunduk, menopang dahinya di atas kedua lengannya, bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Tidak ada rasa hormat dan sopan santun, serta bertingkah semaunya," nilai Mikoto sambil melirik Sasuke yang dengan cueknya mulai mengutak atik ponsel Geen yang sedari kemaren ia tahan. "Setidaknya masakannya tidak mengecewakan," ujar Itachi yang tengah mencicipi masakan Geen. Ucapannya itu yang ternyata menarik minat Mikoto untuk ikut serta mencicipinya.

'Enak,' batin Mikoto. Ibu dari dua orang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Geen yang telah terbuai di alam mimpinya sebelum memulai voting keluarga.

"Dia berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, selain itu dia juga anak angkat Sabaku-san. Tak ada masalah," pendapat Fugaku yang ternyata lebih mementingkan status keluarga.

"Terserah Sasuke saja," cetus Itachi yang lebih memposisikan dirinya sebagai kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan akan selalu menyupport pilihan adiknya yang tersayang.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai tingkahnya," kata Mikoto masih bersikeras.

"Karena tingkahnya menyerupai tingkahmu dimasa muda, begitu?" sindir Fugaku sebelum meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Mikoto yang manyun serta Sasuke dan Itachi yang menatap ibu mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**Kencan? **

Sedari awal ia memang tak yakin jika gadis pendek di hadapannya ini akan mengajaknya berkencan. Hanya saja sisi lain dari hatinya berkata bahwa mungkin akhirnya gadis ini telah takluk kepadanya. Tapi ternyata yang namanya Geen tetaplah Geen, dia mengajak Sasuke ke taman pagi ini ternyata untuk menguntit pasangan kekasih Gaara dan Hinata, bukan berkencan.

"Kalau mau menguntit mereka, kenapa harus mengajakku?"

Geen berbalik menatap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan ketiga jarinya. "Ada tiga alasan utama," jelasnya sebelum kembali berbalik menatap dua sejoli yang tengah keluar dari taman kota dan beranjak memasuki toko buku. "Pertama, jika aku ketangkap basah, aku punya alibi untuk mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa kita sedang berkencan," ujar Geen, ia berbalik dan tersenyum sok manis kepada Sasuke.

"Kedua, membawamu membuatku bisa bergerak secara fleksibel mengikuti mereka kemana pun mereka pergi," ucapnya sambil menunjuk motor sporty kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Dan yang ketiga, seperti yang kita ketahui, Gaara adalah seorang eksekutif muda, jadi, mungkin saja jika ia masuk ke dalam kafe atau tempat yang mengharuskanku mempunyai kartu keanggotaan atau mengeluarkan uang yang lumayan banyak untuk masuk. Dan te-man-ku yang baik ini adalah seorang Uchiha yang…"

"Tch, perempuan macam apa kau yang memanfaatkan pacarnya secara terang-terangan seperti itu?" potong Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Geen yang masih menolak kata 'pacar' dan lebih memilih kata 'teman', Sasuke secara tegas mengklaim Geen sebagai pacarnya.

"Perempuan yang engkau cintai," jawab Geen ringan.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu?" bantah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau repot-repot memaksaku jadi pacarmu, kalau kau tidak mencintaiku? Bukankah biasanya hubungan itu didasari oleh rasa cinta? Kalau tidak, itu berarti… Hey, apakah itu berarti kita pu…tus?" tanya Geen memastikan dengan wajah dan nada yang riang gembira.

"I-Itu…"

"Ya?"

"I-itu, mereka telah keluar dari toko buku," kilah Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dan Hinata, yang sukses menarik perhatian Geen sepenuhnya. Pfyuuh…

**Lulus**

"Heh, cebol, sampai kapan kau akan merusak papan pengumuman sekolah? Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ayo pulang!" perintah Sasuke sambil mencoba menarik Geen dari depan papan pengumuman sekolah. Sekolah telah sepi sedari tadi, dan gadis itu tadi tengah menulis sesuatu di sana, atau lebih tepatnya mencorat coret foto yang terpampang di situ.

"Ck, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menungguku? Kalau takut kehujanan, ya udah, pergi sana!" gerutu Geen, meski tetap membiarkan Sasuke menariknya pergi.

"Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah!" komando Sasuke lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Geen untuk mengambil motornya di parkiran sekolah. Sembari menunggu, Geen bersandar di gerbang sekolah sambil bersenandung kecil dan mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya. Matanya terhenti pada sekelompok laki-laki yang bergaya Harajuku.

Bukan karena mengenali mereka, ataupun terpesona akan style-nya, sebaliknya, ia merasa geli dengan pilihan warna yang mereka gunakan untuk mewarnai rambut mereka serta potongan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Ia masih bisa menahan tawanya ketika mereka masih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi begitu mereka berjalan di hadapannya, tawa Geen meledak, membahana. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertawa begitu keras dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya serta tangan kanan yang menunjuk-nunjuk genk tersebut.

"Ahahaha, a-" tawanya terhenti ketika menyadari begitu banyak pasang kaki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan beradu pandang dengan beberapa pasang mata. Membuatnya kembali menatap tanah, tak berani menatap mereka yang berwajah lumayan sangar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang diperkirakan sebagai ketua genk-berharajuku-ria itu.

"A-anu… itu…" Geen kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengumbar alasan-alasan yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Namun lagi-lagi tawanya meledak ketika melihat salah seorang dari mereka mengipaskan rambutnya ke belakang, bergaya sok cool.

Tiba-tiba buah cengkraman pada kerah seragam sekolahnya menarik tubuhnya secara paksa sehingga badannya yang mungil sedikit terangkat menjauhi tanah. "Kau menertawai kami, boca-"

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah si preman, membuat cengkraman preman tersebut terlepas dari kerah baju Geen, hingga punggung gadis itu sukses menabrak pagar sekolah.

"Jangan ganggu gadisku!" ujar sang penyelamat. Sebuah tindakan yang berani, sayangnya ia tak menyadari risiko yang akan diterimanya nanti.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kedua pundak Geen, tersirat kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaannya. Tapi sebelum Geen bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sasuke telah ditarik oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke dicengkram erat oleh teman dari pria yang ia pukul tadi, dan tak selang beberapa lama tendangan, pukulan, dan sikutan ia terima dari berbagai arah.

Ketika Geen berdiri dan mendekat untuk berusaha menarik salah satu dari penyerang Sasuke, si bos yang berkepala-botak-nanggung menariknya kasar, dan kembali menyudutkannya ke pagar sekolah. Menekan pundak Geen ke pagar hanya dengan lengan kanannya yang kokoh. "Heh, kau tunggu saja di sini bersamaku, kecil." Pria itu melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Mereka tak akan lama," ujarnya menyeringai licik.

Geen kemudian menginjak kaki kiri pria itu sekuat-kuatnya hingga ia terbebas. Ia kembali bergerak ke arah Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Tetapi sebelum Geen sempat menggapai Sasuke, sebuah tangan menarik rambut pendeknya hingga ia menjerit dan terdorong ke belakang.

Mendengar jeritan Geen, emosi Sasuke terpancing, hingga tingkahnya menjadi lebih brutal. Ia berhasil lepas dari mereka yang mengeroyoknya dan kemudian kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada bos-harajuku-berkepala-botak-nanggung-dengan-kumis-tipis yang tadi menjambak rambut Geen. Sayangnya gerakan awal kembali terulang, dikala Sasuke menolong Geen, preman yang lain memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke dan menyerangnya dari belakang. Bahkan kini si bos botak ikut andil mengeroyok Sasuke, sepertinya dia tak terima di pukul dua kali oleh Sasuke pada tempat yang sama, di bawah tulang pipi kiri tempat jerawatnya bersemi indah.

Kini Geen hanya bisa terpaku menatap kejadian di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya gemetar, air matanya jatuh secara perlahan. Ia memang sering terlibat dalam tawuran, melihat wajah-wajah yang babak belur, darah yang mengotori baju, dan sebagainya. Tapi entah mengapa hal yang terjadi di depan matanya kali ini membuatnya benar-benar sesak dan hanya bisa… diam. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke begitu ngotot melindunginya.

Perlahan hujan mulai turun dan pandangan Geen mulai mengabur, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik kemudian akhirnya badannya terhempas ke aspal yang tak lagi menyerap panas.

. . .

"_Dear, jika suatu saat kau harus memilih antara laki-laki yang begitu kau cintai dan laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu, selalulah memilih dia yang mencintaimu. Hati seorang pria memang sedikt rumit, tetapi perasaannya kepada seorang wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai bukanlah hal yang rumit untuk dimengerti, ia akan selalu mencintai wanita itu dan tak akan pernah berubah. Hm, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti…"_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyukai siapa pun, atau bagaimana jika tak ada yang menyukaiku nanti, Mum?"_

"_Semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang, untuk dicintai dan untuk mencintai. Termasuk kau Geen, akan ada saatnya kau harus memilih dan menentukan sikap, dan seandainya ada yang serius menyukaimu nanti, bukalah hatimu untuknya, dear…"_

. . .

"Bodoh, aku yang dipukuli tapi mengapa kau yang jatuh pingsan?"

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar Sasuke. Geen terbaring diranjang Sasuke setelah Ibunya menukarkan pakaian Geen yang basah dengan pakaian sepupu perempuan Sasuke yang dulu pernah menginap di rumahnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh pipi pacarnya yang kini masih tak sadarkan diri. Tapi dengan secepat kilat ia tarik kembali tangannya karena tiba-tiba mata gadis itu terbuka, seolah rohnya yang awalnya terlepas kembali memasuki tubuh pemiliknya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke cukup lama, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya sedikit salah tingkah makin terlihat kikuk.

"Pikun."

"Hn?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

"Setan pikun."

"Apa?"

Geen menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan. "Hei, Ge-"

Geen kembali memukul kepala Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau lulus," ujar Geen sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini bukan lagi senyum kepura-puraan untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan, juga bukan senyum paksaan ketika mereka di hadapan Ayahnya. Tetapi senyum yang benar-benar tulus untuk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Lulus? Maksudnya?

"Aku terima pernyataanmu, kita pacaran,"jelas Geen masih dengan senyum yang merekah indah.

Mereka sekarang benar-benar jadian? Heh, benarkah?

Melihat senyuman Geen, ia yakin, kini dirinya telah benar-benar diterima oleh gadis itu. Sasuke sedikit terpukau melihat senyuman itu, ia mulai memperpendek jaraknya dengan Geen, semakin dekat, dan dekat, dan… Bugh!

"Keluar kau! Dasar mesum!" bentak Geen sambil memukul Sasuke dengan bantal dan menggertaknya dengan guling hingga akhirnya Sasuke keluar.

"Tch, ini kamarku, jadi mengapa aku yang di usir dari kamarku sendiri?" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukuli Geen dengan bantal, meski memang pada dasarnya sakitnya lebih dikarenakan pukulan yang tadi diterimanya ketika dikeroyok. Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, ia tersenyum memandang pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan gadis yang kini benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya.

**Flu**

Huaaaam hummm… Geen menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang dan menguap selebar-lebarnya. Dengan malas matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar. Hm? Ini dimana yah?

Dengan terpaksa ia mencoba menggali memori yang bisa bertahan di dalam benaknya. Dan…ting! Oh tentu saja, ini adalah kamar Sasuke, kekasihnya. Kekasih? Hehe, yang benar saja. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu konyol ditelinganya.

Geen kemudian turun dari ranjang, dengan kaki telanjang ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke, bermaksud untuk turun ke dapur demi mendapatkan segelas air putih. Ditempat yang ia tuju, Geen menemukan sosok Itachi yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi. "Oh, hai Nii-san!" sapa Geen tanpa basa basi. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Kelihatannya anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada segelas air mineral.

Itachi menjawab sapaan Geen dengan anggukan. Geen lalu mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Itachi. "Itachi-nii, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Geen dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Bagus, padahal baru semalam ia menerima Sasuke, tapi lihat tingkahnya sekarang. Seperti seorang gadis yang tengah memulai gerakan pendekatan alias pedekate.

Geen mengeluarkan note kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, "kalau ada, siapa orangnya? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

Sebuah note ditangan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Kelihatannya ia tidak sedang merayu Itachi, kawan! Ia hanya tengah menjalankan salah satu hobinya, yakni mencari info penting untuk nantinya disebarkan.

"Daripada membicarakan hal remeh temeh seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau melihat Sasuke dikamar tamu?" Geen menelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Geen mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Di sedikit demam, kelihatannya gara-gara kemarin kehujanan."

Bukankah aku telah berniat untuk menerimanya? Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Aish… tentu saja dengan menemuinya dan melihat keadaannya.

Setelah mengucapkan 'Daaa!' kepada Itachi, Geen selanjutnya beranjak ke kamar tamu. Secara perlahan Geen membuka pintu kamar, di atas tempat tidur Sasuke tengah meringkuk membelakangi Geen. Meskipun begitu Geen tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang tertidur.

"Ckckck, lemah sekali kau Sasuke-kun… baru kehujanan dikit aja udah sakit," cibir Geen sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Tch, sebaiknya kau keluar Geen-chan," Sasuke mengikuti permainan Geen, menambah imbuhan pada nama gadis itu. "Bisa-bisa kau tertular fluku."

Geen-chan? Terdengar seperti Shin-chan bagiku! Aish…

"Kau kira aku lemah sepertimu?" sindir Geen lagi. Kali ini ia membuka jendela kamar.

"Argh! Kau gila onna? Aku tengah kedinginan begini, kau malah membuka lebar jendela kamar!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mempererat dekapan selimut di sekitar badannya.

"Ini agar virus-virus yang ada disekitarmu keluar melalui sirkulasi udara," ujar Geen sok berteori. Geen berbalik dan kembali berhadapan dengan Sasuke secara tidak langsung, karena kini wajah laki-laki itu ditutupi selimut. "Ne… sekarang mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu begitu? Kau takut aku mengambil foto wajahmu yang pucat serta hidung badutmu yang kembang kempis itu? Hahah…"

Geen menarik selimut Sasuke dan sebaliknya, Sasuke mempertahankan tamengnya. "Pergi kau bodoh!" usir Sasuke ditengah-tengah perebutan selimut itu. "Kemajuan! Ada orang sakit yang mengamuk!" seru Geen. Ia memakai strategi baru dengan berpindah posisi ke belakang Sasuke, bermaksud menarik selimut itu dari posisi itu. Entah mengapa Geen lebih tertarik untuk mengganggu istirahat Sasuke ketimbang merawatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Menyingkapi strategi Geen, Sasuke pun bermaksud berbalik. Tapi sayang, ketika ia akan berbalik, pada momentum itu pulalah Geen menarik selimut yang dipegangnya erat sedari tadi. Akibatnya Geen terdorong ke belakang, dirinya kini dalam posisi berbaring dengan wajah yang tertutupi selimut, kedua tangan yang masih memegang selimut, serta sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya dari atas.

Sasuke terpaku menghadapi posisinya kini. Perlahan sosok yang ada dibawahnya menggeser selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata gadis itu melotot dan kemudian berkedip beberapa kali.

Sreeet, pintu terbuka.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu. Tadi aku mendengar keributan dan sekedar ingin memastikan kalau kalian baik-baik saja." Itachi lalu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menutupi pintu ruangan itu.

Dua sejoli yang barusan dengan kompaknya menoleh ke arah pintu, sekarang dengan gerakan seirama kembali menatap lurus ke sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menyeringai, dan Geen memandang Sasuke horror.

"Argh! Mesum!" Seru Geen saat mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang senyam senyum tak jelas.

**Selingkuh!**

Ting tong…

Berkali-kali bel itu berkumandang, tapi kelihatannya masih tak ada satupun orang yang berniat membukakannya. Geen yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha akhirnya mengalah. Ia matikan televisi yang tadi tengah menyiarkan acara infotaiment dan lalu beranjak ke ruang depan. Setelah sedikit bersusah payah membuka pintu, akhirnya Geen bertatapan muka dengan si tamu. Seorang gadis Hyuuga yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama Hinata.

"Oh, kau Hinata, silahkan masuk!"

Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri di belakang Geen, menunggu Geen menutup pintu. "Mm, ano, kemaren aku dapat kabar dari bibi kalo Sasuke sakit, jadi… a-aku bermaksud untuk menjenguknya," jelas Hinata.

"Hm, begitu, harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot datang, demam si pikun udah turun kok," ujar Geen sambil berjalan mengantarkan Hinata ke dalam. "Kau duluan saja ke atas, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu," ujar Geen ketika mereka sampai di dekat tangga. Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Geen.

Para pelayan sepertinya tengah pergi berbelanja, jadi mau tak mau Geen harus melakukannya sendiri. Meskipun ini bukanlah rumahnya, namun yang namanya tamu memang harus diperlakukan dengan baik 'kan?

Baru saja Hinata menaiki undakan yang ketiga, ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya berdering. "Moshi-moshi? Iya Gaara-kun, tak apa-apa, a-aku sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha, kok. Hm, baiklah, aku tunggu."

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke begitu sampai. "Masuk!" ujar sebuah suara serak dari dalam kamar. Hinata membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke yang tengah terbaring.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan mendekat, kaki Hinata tersandung lipatan karpet di lantai kamar Sasuke, sehingga keseimbangan Hinata buyar dan mau tak mau ia terdorong kedepan dan gaya gravitasi pun menariknya jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Posisi yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan, bibirnya menempel di pipi laki-laki itu, di dekat sudut bibir Sasuke.

Prak!

Geen yang sejatinya masuk membawakan minuman, tersulut emosi begitu melihat posisi mereka. Dihempaskannya baki minuman ke meja yang bersebelahan dengan pintu dan kemudian menatap penuh kemarahan kepada Hinata yang kini telah berdiri dan Sasuke yang bangun dari posisinya.

"Akan aku pastikan Gaara mengetahui hal ini, Hinata!" ujar Geen penuh emosi sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Heh, mereka pikir mereka siapa? Apa yang dimaksud dengan suka? Cinta? Dasar tukang selingkuh, pagar makan tanaman. Heh, bullshit!" ceracau Geen sambil menuruni tangga, ia bermaksud untuk segera menemui Gaara. Tangannya serasa gatal, ingin ia lempar semua keramik yang menjadi pajangan di kediaman Uchiha, atau mungkin membakar rumah ini beserta isinya kalau perlu.

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Geen membuka pintu utama rumah ini dan menemukan Gaara yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang. "Gaara! Oh makasih tuhan, kau datang disaat yang tepat!" Gaara menatap Geen heran, seolah berpikir, _sejak kapan Geen begitu senang bertemu denganku?_

"Kau tahu? Mereka selingkuh! Mereka mengkhianati kita! Aku benar-benar marah ingin mematahkan tulang salah satu dari mereka, ingin ku gantung sampai mati…"

Oke, kini Gaara mulai menyimpulkan satu hal, saudara angkatnya ini pastilah seorang psikopat, atau mungkin Kankurou benar, kewarasan Geen mulai terancam punah.

"Kau marah?" tanya Gaara memastikan, atau mungkin pertanyaan yang semestinya keluar adalah, kau bisa marah juga ternyata?

"Kau gila? Aku sudah teriak-teriak mengatakan semuanya dan kau masih saja bertanya aku marah atau tidak?"

Mulai muncul kedutan-kedutan di sudut kening Gaara. Oh, Geen harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati jika tak ingin berurusan dengan kemarahan Gaara.

Gaara menarik siku Geen, membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. "Tenang, dan ceritakan dengan jelas!"

Geen menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, "Hinata da-"

"Tak ada apa-apa, dia salah paham," potong Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang masuk ke ruang tamu, amarah Geen kembali naik, "ya, ya, ya, salah paham, alasan yang basi tau nggak?"

Mengabaikan Geen, Sasuke melanjutkan pembelaannya, "tadi Hinata tersandung dan secara tidak sengaja jatuh menimpaku."

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata, menunggu penjelasan dari kekasihnya itu. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan menatap Gaara tepat pada matanya. "Kelihatannya kau memang salah paham,"ujar Gaara kepada Geen.

"Helloo, mau-maunya kau dibodohi oleh mereka, jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat mereka berciuman! Berciuman Gaara!" bantah Geen masih bersikeras.

"Redam rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan," tukas Gaara. Cemburu? Geen cemburu? Pemikiran ini mau tak mau membuat perasaan Sasuke bersorak-sorak bergembira.

"Cemburu? Tak ada istilah dalam kamusku untuk cembu-" bantahan Geen terpotong karena Sasuke menariknya mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya kepada Geen, membungkam pembelaan gadis itu, dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

Mata Geen terbuka lebar, ia masih terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya ia kerahkan semua kekuatannya pada kepalan tangannya yang terbebas untuk memukul pundak Sasuke berkali-kali. Bukannya melepaskan Geen, Sasuke malahan menahan Geen untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. Tangannya yang kokoh menekan leher Geen. Sedikit putus asa, Geen menghentakan kakinya dan tepat menginjak kaki Sasuke, membuyarkan fokus Sasuke hingga pegangan Sasuke mengendur.

Geen mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Aha! Dasar setan mesum! Dan Gaara, mengapa kau tidak membantuku?" Pertanyaan Geen itu tak pernah terjawab karena ternyata kini hanya ada Sasuke dan dirinya saja diruangan itu.

"Sssh, aduh…" erang Sasuke sambil memegangi kakinya. Geen berjongkok melihat hasil perbuatannya tadi, "tidak terlihat memar sedikit pun," ujarnya.

"Kau berjongkok terlalu jauh!"

Geen memutar kedua bola matanya, dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kepada Sasuke. Dan di sinilah ungkapan serigala berbulu domba (?) berlaku. Beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke bertingkah kesakitan dan sekarang ia malah kembali mencuri bibir Geen.

Untuk kali ini –menurut Geen-, untuk kali ini saja, ia akhirnya menyerah. Menyerah pada perasaannya.

_Tamatto_

-G-G-G-

**Eji's notes**:

Tuk tuk tuk *jedotin kepala ke tembok* aish… jadi malu. Masih cliff hanger kah? Huhuhuhu, kenapa begitu susah membuat sebuah ending? Maafkan eji atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan, dan terimakasih karena telah membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata, reviewnya dunk, cakep...

Reviewnya dunk, cantik…

Reviewnya dunk, ganteng…

Reviewnya dunk teman… :D

Jangan pernah merasa terlambat untuk merippiu! XD


End file.
